


Falsities

by SirApathy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: GFR (aka Giant Fucking Robots), Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry, a lot of world-building, i decided to rewrite this, it's already way better imho, slow and steady, warning for references to violent death, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirApathy/pseuds/SirApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an assumption that reincarnation stays within its own little corner of existence, separate but equal, terrifying but comprehensible.<br/>That is a false assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsities

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much, I finished watching Transformers: Prime not too long ago so my motivation is only going to go down.  
> That said: enjoy!

Death isn't silent.

 

Death is a cacophony of cascading noise.

 

The _whump_ and _snickt_ of a knife puncturing defenseless flesh. 

 

The visceral scraping of sharp metal on bone that was like a thousand nails on a thousand chalkboards.

 

_drip drip drip_

 

Blood spilling before the knife even withdraws.

 

_thump... thuMp tHumP_ _crack_

 

Knees then body then head hitting the concrete.

 

Ears ringing, blood rushing, heart pounding a desperate tattoo. Each heartbeat sounds out like an echoing prayer against the end. Terror transforms it to a breathless, agonizing scream.

 

No... Death isn't silent at all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Life and Death have been defined, redefined, debated and fought over. What is the meaning of Life? Is there Life after Death? Is Death truly the end? Does Death define Life and vice versa? Endless questions and endless attempts to answer. Religions arose, wars were fought, massacres committed, everyone's opinion was right and everyone else's was wrong and if they're dead they can't say otherwise etc etc.

 

Petty squabbles really.

 

The real subject of interest was Self.

 

Who am I? Who are you? What am I? What are you? Why are you not me and why am I not you? What makes us different? What makes us the same? Am I... me? What does that mean? What does it mean to be Me? 

 

Is it perhaps my experiences? Or maybe how I was made and what I'm made of? Perhaps my personal values and ideals? Or mayhap that which I surround myself with; am I defined by what is around me? 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As a human being my self of Self was perhaps defined by how I, as a human, experienced the world.

 

Sight, sound, touch, taste, smell. Chemical reactions interpreted by a biological computer weighing only a few pounds and supported by what could be obligingly be referred to as a 'meat suit'. This biological computer, the brain, controlled and operated this 'meat suit', the body, and used it to interact with the world around it. Without the body the brain would be blind, deaf and dumb. With the brain the body really would be just a 'meat suit', useful for only providing nutrients to another.

 

But together the brain and the body made it possible to move and think and learn and grow and live.

 

I did that.

 

I lived.

 

I was born, I moved, I thought and learned and grew and became a _person_.

 

I **_was_**.

 

I **_existed_**. 

 

...until I didn't.

 

I was **Me**.

 

...until I wasn't.

 

Until I was... _not_ **Me**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_//Core coding complete.//_


End file.
